


Submit

by Dix_E_Normous



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, fast and hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dix_E_Normous/pseuds/Dix_E_Normous
Summary: Jack submits to Pitch, as the Nightmare King uses him as his personal fuck toy. Jack is thoroughly fucked, creampied, and jacked off. Overstimulated and exhausted, he still gives Pitch exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Submit

“Look at you. Bound, gagged, waiting for me. So helpless. So exposed. I bet nobody has seen you in all your naked glory. Of course they haven’t. Nobody ever sees you. But I see you. I can touch you… feel you… fuck you.” Pitch’s voice went deeper, and more predatory as he went on. 

Jack shivered in anticipation, goosebumps springing up over delicate flesh. Pale pink nipples were hardened and stood at attention. His boner sprung up against his taut stomach. Any noise he made was muffled by the cloth stuffed in his mouth. The fabric damp from saliva. His wrists and ankles were bound to the bed by black cuffs, there was not enough chain to allow him to flail around. 

The boy was just how Pitch liked him, ready to submit. 

Pitch’s gaze was smouldering, as the man slowly undressed himself. Tight black clothing fell to the floor in a graceful tumble. His own cock sprung out of its confines, erect and ready for some action. 

Slowly, Pitch crawled over Jack’s prone form, settling just above his crotch. He removed the gag from his mouth. He dipped down and took Jack’s lips in his, nibbling at the bottom lip until the boy opened his mouth in a pleased gasp. Pitch slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, aggressively kissing the younger male. He brought his hands to rest at Jack’s jaw, grip firm but not hard enough to leave any marks. Yet. 

Pitch quickly trailed kisses down from the corner Jack’s mouth to the column of his neck. Biting and suckling hickeys over delicate white skin. His sharp teeth left tiny punctures in the skin, marks unique only to Pitch, effectively claiming the boy as his own. 

Pitch lavished his collarbones with hickeys, loving the feeling of sharp bones beneath his lips. Before moving on, he replaced the gag, and dipped down lower, swirling his tongue around puffy nipples, making sure the sensitive nubs received no attention. He pulled away, earning what would be a frustrated groan from the boy beneath him, but cloth muffled the complaint. 

Large hands reached up and cupped Jack’s pecs, thumbs just barely grazing his nipples. Jack arched his back as much as he could, desperate for more. Pitch pulled away again.

“Naughty boy. Trying to get more attention? What a little whore. Is that what you are Jack? A naughty little whore?” 

Jack tried to plead with Pitch using just his eyes, knowing anything verbal would go (literally) unheard. 

Pitch decided to take pity on the boy, in his own way. He roughly fondled Jack’s chest, pinching erect flesh between his fingers, causing the already pink flesh to turn into a harsh red colour. He lapped at Jack’s nipples before taking one into his mouth, pointy teeth grazing the peaks, hard enough to leave a mark, but not draw blood. He switched to the other side, and the cool air soothed the abused skin. 

Once he was sure that both sides had been given an even amount of attention, Pitch moved on, slipping lower down the boy’s body. His hands gripped Jack’s sides, and he swirled his tongue in little patterns around his naval, occasionally dipping into the sensitive belly button. He nibbled around the edge, before lapping at the saliva that has collected in the dip. He slid his hands lower, so his bruising grip was settled at the boy’s sharp hip bones. 

Jack’s cock was reddened, a couple of drops of precum decorating the head. His tiny slit ready to weep more fluid. Pitch wasted no time with teasing, instead going straight to deepthroating the boy’s entire length. He bobbed his head with vigor, lightly grazing the sides of his dick with pointed teeth. He sucked and licked at the length, before pulling off with an audible pop. Jack writhed beneath him, sweat glistening on his skin, his cheeks flushed with arousal. He bucked upwards, but was met with thin air. 

“So needy.” Pitch admonished, with a slight chuckle. “I bet you just want to cum. You want relief. You want me to suck you off, so you can come to completion in my hot, wet mouth. Huh? Is that what you want Jackie?” 

Knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer, Pitch resumed the blowjob, this time suckling kisses and little licks up and down the shaft. He then popped just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit, as precum dribbled out in a near constant flow. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking at the head with all his might. Finally, he felt the organ shake and become rigid, before a flood of come burst out, hitting the back of Pitch’s throat. He swallowed the first stream, but kept the second and third bursts in his mouth. He quickly removed Jack’s gag, depositing the cum into the other boy’s mouth in a wet, open mouthed kiss. He then shoved the gag back in, forcing him to swallow his own release. 

Despite his own erection straining against his stomach, Pitch was determined to take his time with Jack tonight. He wanted to see the male come undone, and absolutely ruin him. 

Jack lay limply, chest heaving from the strain of his first orgasm. His dick, however, was still hard and ready for more. 

Pitch reached down and stroked the male’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the hole, before he reached further back to fondle his balls. He squeezed and massaged them, as his other hand came up and prodded at his perineum. Jack writhed at the unfamiliar feeling. Pitch rubbed circles around his taint, still paying close attention to his balls, noticing how they started to draw upwards, and he shoved Jack’s dick into his mouth just in time to catch the streams of cum that burst out. This time, he swallowed the entire load, licking his lips as a couple drops dribbled out. 

At this point, Jack was practically boneless, as he lay in a bound, sweaty heap. 

“Good boy. Cum for me. I want to see you cum again, and again, and again.” Pitch growled, voice declining into a husky whisper, and his lips brushed the flushed boy’s ear. 

The man then undid the binds entrapping the boy. He flipped Jack onto his front, before cuffing him again, but this time it was only his wrists that remained bound. 

“I’m going to take the gag out now Jackie, and when I fuck you senseless, I wanna hear your adorable little moans and mewls of pleasure. Got it?” 

Jack gave a tired nod in response. 

Once the fabric was removed from his mouth, a small stream of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth, and Pitch lapped it up, then engaged the boy in a bruising kiss, teeth sinking into swollen lips. Tiny beads of blood sprung from abused lips, but Pitch was quick to lick the liquid away. 

Pitch moved off of the smaller male, grabbing his hips and positioning him on his knees. The new position was much more fuckable than when he’s laying down. He cupped Jack’s ass, slender fingers skimming over the shapely globes. He gave him a firm slap, watching with satisfied glee as the cheeks jiggled from the hit. He then roughly parts the cheeks, exposing a small, red hole. The puckered skin clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Pitched leaned in and licked a stripe from balls to the top of Jack’s crack. When his rough tongue ghosted over his entrance, Jack’s form shivered, the nerves unprepared for the foreign feeling. 

Pitch gently rubbed a finger over Jack’s sensitive hole, running a digit around the rim, reveling in the way the boy shuddered and groaned. He then ran his tongue around the edges, biting at the sensitive skin of his rim, occasionally dipping his tongue inside the boy, and Jack moaned at the sensation. He swirled his tongue around and around, in and out. He pulled away and had Jack coat two of his fingers with saliva, before bringing one to his hole, pressing into him firmly. He circled the boy’s insides, stretching him before shoving the second finger in, scissoring and circling the entrance. He leaned down, spitting into the hole, trying to lube up the sensitive flesh. 

“Alright Jackie, I’m going to Jack you off, and you better pray you cum lots, since this will be the only lube you get today.” With that, Pitched reached around the boy’s slim frame, grasping his boner and giving him the quickest handjob he could, thumbing his slit until the boy spilled over with a cry, white fluid coating Pitch’s long fingers. Pitch brought his soiled hand to Jack’s asshole, rubbing the liquid around the rim, and all along the inside. 

With no warning, Pitched lined himself up and thrust into Jack, hands gripping at skinny hips, mouth biting down onto a milky white shoulder. Jack practically screamed at the intrusion, his opening not nearly prepared enough for Pitch’s length. Pitch didn’t wait, he began thrusting slowly into the boy, each snap of his hips causing his dick to hit Jack’s prostate. 

“Ah fuck Pitch!” Jack screamed between moans.

As Jack got more vocal, Pitch thrust into his hole harder and faster. Jack cried out as he came all over himself and the bed, the only thing holding him up was Pitch’s hard grip. Pitch fucked Jack through the orgasm, not letting up for even a second. Even as Jack cried out from overstimulation, Pitch kept going. Jack felt like his body was on fire, and each jab at his prostate sending electricity up his spine. Finally, after an especially hard thrust, Pitch stilled, and Jack could feel his insides being coated in the older male’s seed. Cum spilled out around his cock, dripping down Jack’s ass cheeks, and trailed down his thighs. 

“You clench when I pull out. I want as much cum in your precious little hole as possible.” Pitch instructed, and only began to pull out once he got a nod of confirmation from Jack. 

Pitch licked the stray drops of cum from Jack’s thighs and the underside of his butt. Before he positioned his mouth over his hole. He licked around the rim, cleaning up the sticky white substance, before giving Jack more instructions.

“Once you feel me in your ass, you push that cum out. I want it all.”

So, once Pitch’s tongue was up his ass, Jack relaxed his hole, allowing the fluid to gush out. Pitched swallowed it all, and then roughly sucked at Jack’s hole, pulling any remaining cum from the boy. He stuck his tongue in as far as he could, licking the sides of his asshole. 

The sensations were too much for Jack, and the poor boy orgasmed once again, weak spurts of cum shooting onto the bed. Pitch dipped a finger into the mess Jack had made, bringing it up to his own lips and licking his fingers clean of Jack’s own release. He then dabbed up the rest, bringing his fingers to Jack’s lips, forcing the boy to taste himself. 

“I think you can give me one more orgasm, can’t you, Jackie? That last one was weak. I wanna see you give me everything you have. You can do that for me, can’t you? My precious little cockslut? I wanna fuck you again, feel you clench your tight ass around my length, milking my release. I want you to spill all over my hand, then lick me clean like the good little whore you are. Right Jackie? You can do that. Just submit to me like the slut you are.” 

Jack panted at Pitch’s words, giving the older man an exhausted nod.

Pitched once again thrust into Jack’s small hole, this time he fucked him fast and hard. Jack writhed and moaned obscenely the entire time, and when he came one last time, thick ropes of cum coated Pitch’s hand and spilled onto the saturated sheets beneath them. Pitch’s release was milked from his body as Jack’s asshole clenched around his length. As Jack once more licked his own seed from Pitch’s slender fingers, the older male conjured up a thick buttplug, the phallic object made of black sand that had been turned to glass. 

Pitch pulled out, before quickly putting the plug into the boy’s hole. Jack moaned at the intrusion, the slight stretch of his rim setting his nerves on fire. Pitch then cuffed Jack’s ankles to the bed frame, leaving the boy exposed and helpless.

“You’re a good little slut, Jackie. Let’s do this again sometime. I hope you enjoy having my cum up your ass. Think of it as a thank you gift.”

With that, Pitch left the room, leaving Jack bound and thoroughly debauched. 


End file.
